vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clantail
Summary Nene Ono is a magical girl in Arc 2. She's a plain, quiet and stern-looking middle school student who's very short, enough to pass for an elementary schooler. She doesn't know how to interact with people and can't understand their mindsets; as a result, despite meaning well and acting with good intentions, she frequently offends others, through either not remembering faces, being too honest or staying quit to the point they call her unsociable. Instead, she made friends with animals and likes spending time with them, as she understands their idiosyncrasies and finds them more comfortable to be around. Her magical girl name is Clantail. During the events of Restart, she's the leader of her team, composed of Pechka, with whom she become decent friends, Rionetta and Nonako Miyokata. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, Possibly Higher depending on the animal/monster she transforms into. Name: Nene Ono, Clantail Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 13 or 14 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School Student, Child of Cranberry Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (comparable to Snow White), Spear and Shield Proficiency, Transformation, Thread Manipulation as a spider, Surface Scaling as a gecko, Large Size (Type 1) as Great Dragon, Statistics Amplification depending on the creature she transforms into, Holy Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible demonic/fiendish enemies), Damage Boost against fire-type/electric-type enemies and demons/fiends, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to the following: Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects), Fire Manipulation via Water Charm or as a jellyfish, Darkness Manipulation via Holy Charm, and Electricity Manipulation via Earth Charm Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, Possibly Higher depending on the animal/monster she transforms into (Stronger than Rionetta. Her raw strength is among the highest in Arc 2, is on par with Melville, she completely overwhelmed Pfle and Shadow Gale and her stomps cause minor quakes) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye), Higher depending on the animal/monster she transforms into. Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, Possibly Higher depending on the animal/monster she transforms into. Durability: At least Multi-City Block level , Possibly Higher depending on the animal/monster she transforms into (Took hits from the Great Dragon, which was overwhelming 10 magical girls at once despite their preparations. Scales to Melville) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Extended melee range regularly; several tens of meters when throwing spears Standard Equipment: Unlimited ammo of spears, Shield, Dragon Killer, Water Charm, Holy Charm, Earth Charm Intelligence: Average. Strong in combat and makes very good use of her magic to adapt to situations Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 5/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 2/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 2/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 1/5 *'Magical Potential:' 4/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 3/5 Animal Transformation: Clantail’s magic is to turn her lower torso, down from her waist, into any animal or creature she knows, down from its neck. If she transforms into a creature that is normally small, its size will be adjusted to proportionally fit Clantail's normal size. However, if she transforms into a normally large creature, its size will not be adjusted, and Clantail will gain its size. She can transform her body into any non-human creature's she knew of. List of seen transformations: *Horse (Increased mobility and hoof attack) *Pony (Increased mobility) *Crocodile (Increased durability and tail attacks) *Dolphin (Swimming in water) *Deer (Increased mobility and agility) *Spider (Thread manipulation) *Grasshopper (Increased jumping abilities) *Gecko (Stick on walls and erase sound) *Ape (Increased strength and climbing abilities) *Lion (Increased mobility) *Tiger (Increased agility) *Leopard (Increased agility) *Snake (Increased evasiveness) *Giraffe (Gain height advantage) *Jellyfish (Fire resistance and swimming in water) *Great Dragon (A 15-meter long red dragon with claws as long as an average teenager is tall. Vastly increased strength and durability, claw attacks) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Thread Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Leaders Category:Spiders Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8